


of an eternal soul

by SurpassTheStars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, No Angst, Supernatural Elements, bang chan is also immortal, han jisung is a vampire, jisung and seungmin aren't mentioned much sorry, kim seungmin is a werewolf, lee felix is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: “Will we meet again?” Felix asked as he placed a hand on Chan’s cheek, tears threatening to spill.“Of course we will sunshine, I promise you” Chan had replied placing his hand on top of Felix’s.





	of an eternal soul

_ The world was at war, Chan was being casted in the war and who knows if he’d come back. _

_ “Will we meet again?” Felix asked as he placed a hand on Chan’s cheek, tears threatening to spill. _

_ “Of course we will sunshine, I promise you” Chan had replied placing his hand on top of Felix’s. _

_ Chan let out a shaky breath as he walked backwards letting Felix’s hand drop from his cheek, giving a small smile he started walking towards the van that housed the other soldiers. _

_—————_

_ “We found nothing of him,” Felix overheard a soldier say to Chan’s mother, the war had ended not long ago and Felix has been staying with Chan’s family for a year since his house collapsed leaving the corpses of his parents with it. “I’m sorry for your loss.” _

_ A sob left Felix’s mouth as he slid down the door of his room, Chan had been the last person he’d been comfortable with. His family were sweet but Felix has never felt like he fit, and with Chan gone he felt truly alone in this cold world. _

_ He hadn’t had a chance to tell Chan he loved him. _

—————

Felix woke up with a gasp, he has been having the same dream, or nightmare, recurring almost every time he closed his eyes. Rubbing his eyes he unlocked his phone to look at the date. 15th of June, it marks the 120th year since Chan had died. 

Felix sighed, it’s been so long he should’ve been over this crush for a long time yet the hope of Chan being alive, being immortal like he was, never left.

He got up out of bed, muttering about how modern school made them wake at an ungodly hour. Going back to school was an idea he had since he really did not have much to do and he regretted it deeply.

Felix aged, but as soon as he became 15 years old his aging slowed down. From what he has learned from other immortals he met, he’ll stop aging completely when he looked like a 26 year old.

He quickly put on his uniform, making himself a small breakfast before taking his bag and phone and rushing out of the apartment so he’s not late again.

“Hey Felix!” He whipped around to see Jisung running up to him. “Good morning you look like shit”

“I’ve been having the same nightmare like dream over and over again, I didn’t sleep well”

“That’s what you get for having to sleep”

“Shut it you blood sucker” he grumbled which made Jisung laugh and walk forward to link their arms together.

By the time they arrived at the school Seungmin had joined them, “there might be a new student joining.” Seungmin said.

“But it’s the middle of the school year?” Felix asked, the werewolf just shrugged.

“It’s what I heard, I think he’s a senior” 

Felix hummed as they continued into the school, surely enough the school was buzzing with talk about the new senior.

He overheard multiple students talking about the mysterious student with a leather jacket and multiple piercings that looked like a bad boy but has a golden heart.

Their descriptions reminded him of Chan, of his personality. There was no way Chan was still alive so Felix forced himself to ignore it and head to class.

—————

The cafeteria was packed when Felix, Seungmin and Jisung made their way in to get their food.

“Guess we’re eating in the courtyard today” Seungmin sighed as Jisung cheered from besides him.

“I hate eating in the cafeteria it reeks of non-magus” Jisung said as they walked towards a large tree to sit under which would shade them from the sun.

As they started to eat under the tree, a familiar face was walking past him.

“Holy shit that’s- I need to go” Felix all but shoved his food in Jisung’s hand as he had stood up quickly, the protests of his friends fall deaf to his ears as he ran towards the familiar face.

“Chan!” The boy turned around startled, and surely enough it was the same Chan he had lost 120 years ago.

“Felix?” Chan asked, he looked shocked which is understandable since it has been over a century. “Oh my god it’s really you”

Felix nodded quickly dragging Chan off to an empty classroom to talk. 

“Sunshine…” Chan started, as he looked at Felix who had tears running down his face.

“They said you were dead, they couldn’t find a corpse or anything,” he choked up on his words, Chan moved forwards to hug him “they just said they were sorry and left.”

“I’m so sorry for leaving you Sunshine,” he said as he went to hug the boy now crumbled on the floor. “I thought it would be easier to leave instead-”

“Instead?”

“Instead- instead of watching the love of my life die of old age while I stay alive for, well, forever” 

A wet chuckle left Felix’s lips, “well look where that plan got you”

Chan wipes Felix’s tears which had stopped flowing, looking into the other’s eyes as time feels like it stopped. Felix places his hand on Chan’s cheek slowly edging forward.

“This feels familiar,” Chan chuckled as he put his hand on top of Felix’s.

“Just shut up and kiss me, it’s been far too long,” Felix said as he sealed the gap between them. “I missed you, Love.” 

“I missed you too, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a small thing I wrote in between my bigger fics that are taking a l o n g time to write,,
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@3rachaeffects](https://twitter.com/3rachaeffects)  
> I'm nice I swear


End file.
